The chronicles of Dark Female sage of six paths
by LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12
Summary: The alternate universe of mine other fic and well what if mine OFC ended as Akatsuki member.


**AN: This will be mine spinoff or rather alt dimension of The Chronicles of Female Sage of six paths : What if main female Char ended as Akatsuki member after her some time in Amegakure academy and living there when she was picked by Zetsu after her Rinnegan Awakening**

 **Disclaimer: ladydemolatronthedarkuslady12 does not own anything in story beside her OCs.**

 **Name: Alex**

 **Age:10 ( When awakened Rinnegan) 16 ( When living in Konoha)**

 **Dojutsu( Rinnegan or Samsara Eye)**

 **Normal Eye colour before Awakening: Brown with slight specs of gold.**

 **Awakening: She lived with her family in Hidden Mist village, after bandits attack on her family what caused on her Rinnegan awakening after an unconsciousness and well Meeting Sage of Six Patchs when she been in than state. she also ended travelling all Hidden Villages in trying to improve her Elemental ninja skills also She gotten her Six Paths of Alex Technique what allows her to summon additional six bodies into Fight. After awakening she is taken well by one of Akatsuki members Zetsu, since also for now becoming second Rinnegan user in that group but later she is meeting her father who goes in that group also as Uroboros and defect to defend against Ten tails reviwal and agains Mother of Chakra Kaguya.**

 **Techinques: Six patches of Alice, Shinra Tensei, Bansho Tennin,Chibaku Tensei.**

 **Six Pathes Of Alex:**

 **Deva Path (Tendo)- Appearance: Commander Shepard ( Mass Effect series default, male) outside his biotic skills he also have ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people.**

 **Asura Path (shurado)- Appearance : Adam Jensen ( Deus Ex Human Revolution) grants him the ability to summon mechanised armour, augmenting their body with extra limbs and various mechanical weaponry.**

 **Human Path (Ningendo)- Appearance: Deunan Knute ( Appleseed Ex Machina movie) allows her the ability to read the mind of any target by placing her hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target.**

 **Naraka Path( Jigokudo)- Appearance : Dante ( DMC series) grants him two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Naraka Path ability makes heavy use of the King of Hell. The King of Hell is a large head which sprouts out of the ground surrounded by purple flames. It also possesses the Rinnegan as well as the shared field of vision along with the other King of Hell could fulfil two purposes: interrogation and restoration.**

 **Animal Path( Chikushodo)- Appearance: Lighting ( Final Fantasy XIII) grants her the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. These creatures appear to be immortal, as they were killed and later summoned again. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals. The Animal Path can also summon people; that of which requires hand signs. Animal Path's primary role in battle appears to consist on overwhelming multiple opponents with a barrage of summons.**

 **Preta Path (Gakido)- Appearance : Ace ( FF Type Zero) grants him the ability to absorb chakra in any form using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. This ability was primarily defensive in nature as it is capable of absorbing ninjutsu-based techniques, thereby nullifying its effect. This technique can also take the form of a barrier around the user's entire body, allowing them to absorb attacks from all directions. In addition to this, the Preta Path is able to absorb chakra from an individual through physical contact.**

 **Outer Path ( Gedo) Appearance: Alice Original body, female ( OC in Naruto series) she is able to control life and death by reviving the dead. The Outer Path also her the ability to channel chakra into the black rods that originate from their body, which can be used to manifest chakra chains.**


End file.
